


Kinktober Day 6 - Breeding Kink/Size Difference

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cervical Penetration, Cock Slut, Creampie, I know this isn't physically possible that's why it's unrealistic, Impregnation Kink, Just the idea of getting a character pregnant, Large Cock, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Sex, mild slut shaming, no actual pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: Day 6 of Kinktober - Breeding Kink/Size DifferenceHeed all tags and notes and enjoy!
Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 6 - Breeding Kink/Size Difference

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say, even though this is Kinktober and a lot of stuff generally doesn't adhere to the rules of biology, I am well aware that cervical penetration is impossible. Even if it was possible, it would also likely be very painful because nothing's supposed to go up that way, it's supposed to go down. However, for the sake of horny and story, our dear Euan is a massive slut and John is capable of getting that deep.  
> I will say I was slightly inspired by a TMA fic which also did cervix penetration, just in a different way.  
> As usual with Euan, he's a trans male and I use both masculine and feminine terms for his junk, though mostly feminine. If this makes you uncomfortable, don't read this, for your own sake and mine.

There was a guard captain who was particularly well known among the guards for the castle. Euan was quite oblivious to the goings-on in his own home but Andreas paid very close attention. The captain was a behemoth of a man. The only reason he wasn’t the one who stood by the king’s side was because he came in a few years too late.

With Euan’s increasing desire, Andreas decided to look into this guard captain, who he found out was named John. A quick chat and inspection of what hid in the man’s pants told him everything he needed to know, and John was very on board for what he had planned.

Euan was spread across the bed. He had been told only that they would have a guest in their bedroom and that the guest would be more than able to satisfy his need for cock. While they waited for the mystery guest, Andreas lapped and sucked at the sensitive folds, getting him nice and wet in preparation for what was to come. Euan, like always, squirmed and moaned and begged for more. He took a few fingers easily and Andreas had no doubt he’d be ready by the time John arrived.

The captain’s arrival was announced with the creak of the door and the flourish of a cloak as the man pulled it off. Euan stared eagerly, ready for whatever would magically satiate him. John stripped quickly and efficiently, revealing his cock. It was still soft but already large compared to others Andreas had seen.

“Nice of you to join us. I think our king here is quite interested in getting well acquainted with that beast you’ve got,” he gestured downward with a grin. John approached, fingers going to the hole that dripped between the king’s legs. He swirled around the edge before plunging in, taking up the empty space Andreas’ fingers had left behind.

“Oh _yes_ , that’s perfect,” Euan moaned. His hips rolled eagerly down onto the thick digits inside him.

“Now, dear. I’m sure you noticed the size of our guest’s _package_. He’s quite long, and I’ve been told quite rough. He’ll be able to go quite deep. I think you’ll enjoy this.”

John stroked himself to full hardness using the oil to lube himself up. He grabbed the king’s hips and pulled him down until his legs were bent and he was at the edge of the bed. He wriggled a bit but still looked plenty eager. His breath stuttered as he felt the stretch of a nice hard cock entering him.

Despite his apparent roughness, John didn’t force everything in at once. He rocked his hips until he had managed to work about half of his length into the king. Andreas could see why he stopped when he saw Euan’s face. His eyes had rolled back in his head and he was breathing heavily. Oh, Andreas was going to love this.

“Now for the part we think you’ll really enjoy,” John rumbled. He grabbed onto Euan’s hips tightly and pulled out slightly before slamming his hips in. Euan cried out and arched his back. Already, John had forced himself an inch or so deeper. He repeated the action, shoving the king’s pliant body onto his cock further. Each time, it forced a hoarse cry from Euan’s lips.

The captain finally seated himself fully inside Euan. Based on the king’s shuddering breaths, he'd managed to get pretty . John was kissing his neck and collar bones. There was a right time to fuck the king properly, but he would need to adjust to this deeper penetration.

“Bet you’ll love when I stuff your little womb full of cum,” John said with a chuckle. “You want that? Want me to fill you up til you’re fit to burst?” Euan nodded.

“Yes, y-yes, yes,” he slurres, unable to get out more than a single syllable. It stirred John into action and he pulled out to thrust right back in. Andreas wished he was the one fucking into him, knew how good it felt to feel him clenching desperately around his cock. John sped up until his balls slapped audibly against Euan’s ass, a sound that made Andreas take himself in hand to get some relief.

“Good little slut, just so eager to take the biggest cock you can get,” John praised. He was getting breathless from the harsh fucking. He reached out to grab Euan’s ankles and immediately moved the king’s legs up so he could push in deeper.

Euan had been surprisingly quiet. Where he usually begged for it harder, he could do nothing more than gasp out little “uh, uh, uh”s as his cunt was finally filled properly. Andreas really should have done this sooner. The sight of his king being fucked so well he couldn’t talk was quite hot. He wondered if maybe Euan would be coherent enough to let him have the sloppy seconds.

“Nice fertile pussy like this needs to be bred properly. Could hardly keep this all to myself. I ought to call my men in here, let em take turns with you til you're so full you can't take anymore.”

“Oh, please! Need it. I- I need it please!” The begging just made John laugh. He fucked in harder, the sounds of their skin slapping together getting louder with each thrust. Even from behind them, Andreas could see how wide John had stretched him out. Euan would be even looser than when he’d taken an entire fist.

John’s shoulders tensed and he nearly bent Euan in half as he shoved in as deep as he could. His hips ground deep as he Judging by the sweet sobs of pleasure, Euan was getting the breeding he deserved. If Andreas managed to get his turn, he doubted he would last very long. The sounds alone had him close and he'd had to take his hand off himself to keep from coming too soon.

Finally, John pulled out, dribbling a few last shots of cum over the lips of the king’s pussy. Already his load was starting to leak out of the loose hole he’d left behind.

“Mm, fuck. You think I could… You alright if I fuck you too?” Euan gave him a tired nod and he would’ve been embarrassed at the speed he positioned himself if he wasn’t so into this. Jizz leaked out around his dick as he pressed into the empty space. John had left him loose and sopping wet.

He wondered how it would feel if some of the guards were allowed to fill up Euan, how it would look to see load after load poured into his cunt until he was finally satisfied. Andreas groaned at the thought. He couldn’t last very long. The obscene, slick sounds and the feeling of Euan’s walls fluttering weakly around his cock had him adding to the mess of fluids, shooting deep inside with one final grunt. If he'd been a younger man, the sight of their combined cum gushing out after he pulled out would've had him ready to go again.

After the king had been cleaned up and put to bed, Andreas thanked John for coming and promised he’d likely be invited to their bedroom again. The captain was very glad to hear this.


End file.
